Leão é o rei da criação
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Quando iria perguntar as horas pela quarta vez ao pai, ouviu o ronco do motor da caminhonete do tio Sisífo. Arregalando os olhinhos e correndo meio agaixadinho pelo gramado, sorrateiro como se fosse um felino a espreitar sua presa, o pequeno leão, queria fazer surpresa ao tio, e assim que o avistou, lançou-se em sua direção.


Presente Amigo Secreto CdZ 2014 para HannaH, Saint Seiya Lost Canvas - Wee fic, Ilias e Regulus de Leão  
 _ **Postada originalmente em 07/01/2015 pela primeira vez no Fórum Need For Fic**_

 **Beta:** Lady Aquila, muito, mas muito obrigado, minha linda! :huglov:

Música inspiradora: Leão – Fagner (Arca de Nóe – Vinícius de Moraes)

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Leão! Leão! Leão! Rugindo como um trovão**

O sábado amanhecera um dia maravilhoso. O sol brilhava alto no céu, quando um gritinho eufórico quebrou o silêncio em que a casa de dois andares estivera mergulhada. Sozinho em seu quarto o pequeno filhote, pulando sobre sua cama, arremessava seu pijama a esmo devido sua felicidade pelo dia que se iniciava.

Havia contado os dias, riscando no pequeno quadro negro que se encontrava posicionado estrategicamente ao lado da mesinha, a qual o pequeno utilizava para brincar e fazer suas mais diversas atividades.

Voltando os olhinhos curiosos para o quadro, abriu um sorriso traquina e apenas trajando a cueca com um leão estampado no traseiro, voltou a pular sobre a cama. Imitando, agora, os rugidos de seu animal preferido, claro, logo depois de Socks, seu fiel cãozinho de estimação.

 **Deu um pulo, e era uma vez  
Um cabritinho montês**

 **Leão! Leão! Leão! És o rei da criação**

Adentrando no quarto, o homem de longos cabelos castanhos sorriu divertido. Sabia que depois das muitas vezes que havia contado as histórias de Kimba o Leão Branco, para seu pequeno filhote, este não parava de agir como se ele mesmo fosse o animal de linda juba.

Novo rugido. As mãozinhas a frente do corpo como se fossem as patas de um verdadeiro leão, com as garras expostas. A boca muito bem aberta, dando para o pai ver a 'campainha' do filho.

 **Tua goela é uma fornalha  
Teu salto, uma labareda  
Tua garra, uma navalha  
Cortando a presa na queda**

\- Ok, leãozinho! Hora de parar com a algazarra. – pediu sem, no entanto, ser atendido pelo garotinho. Socks juntava-se a farra, latindo e uivando fininho, o que tornava a sinfonia mais parecida com uma bagunça.

\- Roaarrr! – Regulus pulou sobre o pai, imitando seu novo herói, Kimba, a pular sobre uma presa.

Jogando um pouco o corpo para trás, Ilias gargalhou e acabou por entrar na brincadeira, rugindo mais alto.

Surpreso, Regulus soltou-se do abraço do leão mais velho e pulando para o chão, correu sorrateiro até perto da mesinha, subindo sobre esta e ficando sobre 'quatro patas'.

 **Leão longe, leão perto  
Nas areias do deserto  
Leão alto, sobranceiro  
Junto do despenhadeiro**

\- Roaaarrr! – outro rugido. – Eu sou um lião feroiz! – a vozinha fina, quase esganiçada. – Sou o Rei da cliação, papai!

Rindo, Ilias levantou-se da cama do filho. Com passos ligeiros, parou a poucos centímetros dele. Baixando um pouco o corpo, recostou sua testa na do garotinho. Os olhos brilhantes de tons idênticos mirando-se com intensidade.

\- Não, não, você é o príncipe dos leões, o papai é o rei. – gracejou, e ao ver o pequeno armar um bico, esticou os braços puxando-o para si e o jogando para os ombros. – Ok! Leãozinho, serás o rei se não reclamar de ir tomar banho!

\- Não... não queio, não papai! – remexeu-se o pequeno sobre o ombro largo do mais velho. – Gato tem medu di água!

\- Ora, mas o leão não tem! Lembra, o Kimba se jogou no rio e nadou? – perguntou ao colocá-lo já dentro do box.

Fungando o pequeno concordou com um aceno de cabeça. E com movimentos rápidos, assim que o pai lhe fez sinal para retirar a cuequinha e lhe entregar, este o fez, então esperou pela água, que caiu em abundancia sobre seu corpo mirradinho.

 **Leão! Leão! Leão! És o rei da criação**

Após um tempo, o pequeno leão estava cheiroso e já vestindo roupas leves. O cabelo penteado com esmero. Os cotovelos apoiados sobre a ilha da cozinha, aguardando seu café da manhã. Os pezinhos balançando levemente. O olhar curioso e peralta na direção do relógio de parede.

\- Roaarrr...

Balançando a cabeça, Ilias revirou os olhos. Já havia visto o filho ficar aficionado por alguma outra novidade, mas realmente a história de Kimba o cativara. A fixação era tanta, que havia pedido várias coisas com carinhas, estampas e o que fosse de leão. E se fosse igual a imagem que vira de Kimba, era melhor.

\- Roaaarrr!

\- Uuuuuuuh!

\- Regulus, agora chega! – pediu o leão mais velho, ao ouvir novo rugido seguido do uivo fininho de Socks, que se encontrava encarapitado bem embaixo de seu dono. – Você pode ficar com dores de garganta. Está forçando muito as cordas vocais, e aí, quando seu tio Sisífo e o tio El Cid chegarem, você não conseguirá mostrar a eles o seu rugido. – mirando o filho nos olhos, percebeu o descontentamento, mas o pequeno era obediente e, tão logo viu seu prato de sucrilhos e a caneca de Power Rangers com leite achocolatado, começou a comer e a beber com gosto, lembrando mesmo um pequeno felino.

\- Papai, lião gosta de 'sucrios'? – perguntou Regulus. Pegando um biscoito, disfarçadamente deixou o mesmo cair sobre a cabeça do husky, que em seguida o abocanhou.

\- Não, meu filho! – respondeu contendo a vontade de gargalhar. – Leão gosta de carne, mas quando é filhote, igual a você, ele toma muito leite, e que tal você também terminar seu café da manhã?

Com um balançar de cabeça, Regulus continuou tomando seu café da manhã, e em pouco tempo estava nos fundos de sua casa, brincando no gramado com Socks. Os tios estavam atrasados e aquilo já começava a deixá-lo agoniado.

Quando iria perguntar as horas pela quarta vez ao pai, ouviu o ronco do motor da caminhonete do tio Sisífo. Arregalando os olhinhos e correndo meio agachadinho pelo gramado, sorrateiro como se fosse um felino a espreitar sua presa, o pequeno leão queria fazer surpresa ao tio, e assim que o avistou, lançou-se em sua direção.

Agarrando na perna direita de Sisífo, sentou sobre o pé e segurou-se como pode, enquanto o tio continuava a caminhar.

 **Leão na caça diurna  
Saindo a correr da furna**

\- Roaaarrr! Peguei você, tiuuu! – o olhar brilhante sustentando os do tio.

\- Ora, vejam só! Temos mesmo aqui um filhote de leão. – gracejou Sisífo. – Cuidado, El Cid, ele pode achar que és um cabrito montês. – fez troça, fazendo menção ao signo zodiacal do namorado.

\- Não dê ideias ao gatinho, Sisífo! – riu com gosto o espanhol.

Olhos curiosos voltaram-se na direção do tio espanhol.

\- Tiuu El Cid! Cabritinho é o que o lião mais gosta! – e soltando-se da perna de Sisífo, Regulus tentou alcançar o moreno alto sem muito sucesso. – Pega o tiuu Cid, Socks! – cão e leão correndo atrás do cabrito. A cena era muito divertida. E foi assim que adentraram na cozinha.

Ao parar para cumprimentar o amigo, El Cid riu ao sentir o baque em sua perna. Era difícil rir, mas ali, no meio da família que o acolhera, não conseguia deixar que as emoções e a diversão daquele pequeno leão não o contagiassem.

 **Leão! Leão! Leão! Foi Deus quem te fez ou não?  
Leão! Leão! Leão! És o rei da criação**

\- Olá, Ilias! Belo espécime de leão tem aqui! – e indicou o pequeno grudado em sua perna.

O riso cristalino misturando-se aos do recém chegados. Saudou o irmão mais novo.

\- Regulus ficou assim, achando que é um leão e querendo tudo a respeito, pois contei a ele a história de Kimba, o leão branco.

\- Kimba... roaaarrrr! Eu sou o Kimba!

\- Ok! Kimba, deixa o tio El Cid deixar as coisas do churrasco lá fora. – pediu Sisífo. – Depois teremos todo tempo do mundo para brincar do que quiser!

\- Não... – Ilias murmurou. Sabia que o filhote iria querer brincar o dia todo de caçar as presas do leão faminto. Mas já era tarde.

\- Oba! – bradou o pequeno. Soltando-se da perna do moreno, correu em volta da mesa sendo seguido por Socks. Pulando, saltando por cima de coisas e correndo para o quintal. – Vem Socks, o lião salta mais altu que qualquer animal, veja, veja!

 **O salto do tigre é rápido  
Como raio, mas não há  
Tigre no mundo que escape  
Do salto que o leão dá**

Imitando o leão, o pequeno subia sobre os bancos de madeira, saltava próximo ao husky. Voltava a correr. Dava cabrioles, reviravoltas e tornava a saltar. Rugindo alto.

\- Vai Socks, você é um rinoceronte, eu o lião, você tem que ter medo du lião! – e dizendo isso, o pequeno moveu-se na direção do cãozinho que, ainda filhotinho, desviou para outro lado, correndo em círculos com seu dono atrás de si.

 **Não conheço quem defronte  
O feroz rinoceronte  
Pois bem, se ele vê o leão  
Foge como um furacão**

Assim que saíram para o quintal, os três adultos encontraram o pequeno ainda brincando de 'caça ao cão'. Regulus fora um presente maravilhoso na vida de Ilias. Quando a mulher falecera, ele nunca imaginara que iria conseguir dar a volta por cima, mas pelo filho deles, por aquele leãozinho endiabrado, ele lutara para dar o melhor de si. E a recompensa estava sendo colhida a cada dia. Uma família maravilhosa, com o irmão e o cunhado por perto e um filhote que era tudo para os adultos.

\- Ei, Regulus, vamos jogar bola! – convidou Sisífo, ao mostrar a bola novinha que havia trazido para o sobrinho.

\- Obaaa!

 **Leão! Leão! Leão! És o rei da criação  
Leão! Leão! Leão! Foi Deus quem te fez ou não?**

\- Mas e o leão? – perguntou El Cid assim que ele se aproximou dos mais velhos.

\- Ah! Lião tamém gosta de bolinha! – e sorriu.

Não tinha jeito mesmo! O pequeno Regulus tinha uma saída pra tudo!

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **Notas da Coelha:**_

Para quem não conhece a música, aqui o link: www. youtube watch? time_ continue= 1&v = pfnZHOktBoM  
vale muito a pena ler ouvindo a mesma!

 **Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*A música tocando baixinho embalando a escrita de nova fic. Distraída, a Coelha desu nem pode imaginar que um furacão loiro está prestes a adentrar no quarto*

 **Barnaby:** Ah! Eu bem que estava desconfiado!

Hein? Como? Onde? Agora? Por exemplo?

 **Barnaby:** Não começa Coelhinha! Quem foi que disse que não importava o que tenha acontecido, que anime pode vir e passar, mas que você sempre vai amar o Oji-san e a mim? Hein?

Ai Bunny... Amar é uma coisa totalmente de escrever fics. Claro que eu escrevo com amor, plot coisas com os personagens que gosto... Não implica vai! Por favor... é presento! Presento de Amigo Secreto, né?

 **Barnaby:** Sei não... até pro concurso eu vi que tem coisa vindo ai. *olhar torto* E não é fic de T&B.

*suspirando* Ai quanto ciúmes! Bunny, calma que eu vou conseguir terminar aquela fic, sabe? Aquela lá?

 **Barnaby:** A em capítulos que também era presente?

Err... bem não é bem aquela, mas um dia eu a termino, tá bem? Agora seja bonzinho, e me deixa agradecer as pessoas!

 **Barnaby:** Hmm.. tá bem, mas hoje eu deixo passar, afinal você está com uma carinha tão triste, e... agradeça e depois toquinha, ok?

Uhum, Coelhão master! Cof cof cof... Err... bem, HannaH minha linda, eu espero do fundo do coração que você tenha gostado desse meu surto. Eu não levo muito jeito ao escrever com os leoninos, mas eu espero ter lhe agradado. E bem, foi de coração e com muito carinho que eu te fiz mais essa fic. Obrigado aos demais por lerem e deixarem seus comentários.

Beijos da Coelha  
 _ **Theka Tsukishiro**_


End file.
